


Early Mornings

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlwskamremakes [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, gfs that support eachother, super fucking soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: drabble for sam/amira in skam remake germany aka druckenjoy:)i plan on doing more of the wlw ships under this series and hope you guys like them





	Early Mornings

Sam was up earlier than usual she wanted to make a small cake for Amira’s latest accomplishment. She’d already told her girlfriend how much she’d loved that she’d won 1st place in the countywide science fair. The flour was already all over the counters when she heard a soft shuffling behind her, Sam turned and there she was her soft baby girl still half asleep and Sam’s shirt barely hanging off her shoulders.

Sam smiled as Amira wrapped her arms around her waist snuggling into her chest.

“Look at this mess” Amira mumbled into her neck.

“Yeah, well you’re terrible at cooking so I thought I’d do something nice for you”

Amira looked up her glasses sliding down her nose when Sam pulled her close picked her up and spun them both around seating Amira on a countertop that had the least amount of flour on it.

Sam leaned in brushing her nose against Amira’s and pulled off the glasses with the hand that wasn’t on gripping Amira’s thigh. She placed the glasses beside Amira and let her hands skim behind Amira’s neck softly easing her fingers into Amira’s hair. 

She’s was so grateful Amira let her have this let her see her at her most vulnerable. Sam left a chaste kiss on her lips that had Amira yearning for more. The both of them lost in each other.


End file.
